Good Enough
by TrinitylovesRoshonfreak
Summary: Cece finally feels good enough. Ty has that affect on her. Even when she knoes she looks terrible he some how convinces her she's the most beautiful girl on this earth. To him she is the most beautiful girl on this earth. Song fic.


Good Enough

Cy

Summary

Cece finally feels good enough. Ty has that affect on her. Even when she knoes she looks terrible he some how convinces her she's the most beautiful girl on this earth. To him she is the most beautiful girl on this earth. Song fic to the song "Good Enough", by "Evanescence".

* * *

><p><em>Under your spell again.<em>

_I can't say no to you._

_Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand._

_I can't say no to you._

Cece Jones is a girl with low confidence, low self esteem, and low happiness. She was a faker. She lied about herself all the time. She said she was happy. Lie. She said she was confident. Lie. She said she wasn't in love. Lie. She doesn't lie anymore. She doesn't need to. He has shown her the error of her ways. He has shown her that lying is not the key to whatever it is she is trying to obtain. He has shown her that she _is _good enough. He, who is, Tyler Joseph Blue, has shown her all she knows, believes, and loves.

She now openly admits she has a problem, she now openly admits that she is hurting herself inside and out, and most of all, she now admits she is in love.

At the moment Ty and sensitive Cece are sitting on the couch and for an unknown reason Cece is crying. The reason she is crying is unknown to Cece herself. She knows it isn't like the sad tears that she has shed before, no, this is differant. She feels, _happy_. Though at times Cece feels like her heart is bleeding in his hand she knows the bleeding will stop after one look into his beautiful brown orbs.

_Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly._

_Now I can't let go of this dream._

_I can't breathe but I feel..._

Ty and Cece sit on a bench far away from eachother. People may think this is Ty's doing, no, this is Cece's choice. She doesn't want to embarrass Ty by being to close to him. She knows he has a reputation at school and she does not want to hurt him by hurting it, no matter how many times he tells her that he wants the world to know. He is torturing her; tempting her, with every time he tries to touch her or hold her hand and she has to move it away from him. "This is for his own good." Cece thinks sadly. She feels like she can't breathe right now when she's so close to Ty. "But not close enough." Cece thinks. She may not be able to breathe the way she knows she should but she finally feels so...

_Good enough,_

_I feel good enough for you._

Good enough, when Ty grabs her hand and won't let go. He is refusing to play along anymore. He needs to feel the warmth of her hand in his. He needs to feel her hean in the crook of his neck. He needs _her_. She needs him as much as he needs her. He makes her feel good enough and she loves it.

_Drink up sweet decadence._

_I can't say no to you,_

_And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind._

_I can't say no to you._

She could not say no to Ty, the man she loves, when he asked if they could tell her bestfriend, Rocky. She knows she's lost herself, but she don't mind, in fact, she quite enjoys it. The feeling of knowing he's her other half, and she is his. She knows she could never say no to Ty. He may not know it, but she is wrapped around his finger, the finger of the man she loves, the man that is also currently wrapped around her own finger.

_Shouldn't let you conquer me completely._

_Now I can't let go of this dream._

_Can't believe that I feel..._

She knows she shouldn't let him conquer her so completely. She knows she shouldn't show him how much she loves him. She knows she shouldn't love him. Her bestfriend, Rocky herself, told her. Rocky told her Ty would take over her world. She also told her that Cece has already taken over her older brother's world. They are eachothers' world. Cece doesn't care if this is a dream, she doesn't care. All that matters to her is, Ty. She can't believe she feels,

_Good enough,_

_I feel good enough._

_It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good._

Good enough. She feels good enough when she is in Ty's arms. She feels good enough when Ty tells her he loves her. She feels good enough when he tells her she's beautiful. She hasn't felt good enough since her dad died. Her dad always told her she was beautiful no matter how she looked on the outside. She has _finally _found someone to make her feel like that again.

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall._

_Pour real life down on me._

_'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough._

_Am I good enough for you to love me too?_

She feels like the rain should fall on her and destroy her life. Her life is Ty and she is his. She thinks the rain should pour real life down on her and destroy this fantasy. She doesn't think she can hold onto anything this _good_. She thinks she's stupid, hated, and lifeless... That is before he walks into the room. When he walks into the room she feels smart, because she knows you'd have to be very dumb to not be completely in love with Ty. When he walks in the room she feels loved, because she knows she's loved if he keeps coming back to her just for her to cry on his shoulder. When he walks into the room she feels alive, because there's so much to live for, he is to live for. She wonders if she's good enough to be loved back the way she loves him. She is helpless to the love she posses for him.

_So take care what you ask of me,  
>'cause I can't say no<em>

She warns him many times to be careful of what he asks of her, because se knows she can not say no. She hopes he will take care of _her_. She loves him more than anything she has ever loved before. He is her other half, her love, and mostly, he is _hers_. She is his other half, his love, and _his_. They will love eachother for the rest of their lives. She will always be grateful to him for making her feel,

_Good Enough_

**END!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Well that's it! I like it alot. I hope I didn't go overboard on the commas' LOL. The beautiful song is called "Good Enough" by the amazing "Evanescence". I love them! I know you guys probably wanna kill me for writing this instead of updating "Hide The Treasure!" but don't worry! It'll be updated soon. Well hopefuly... I'm REALLY busy packing LOL. And I just had this idea stuck in my head! So I had to write it! Duh :D**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


End file.
